The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for ascertaining field position and specifically to position on the type of field used in American football (i.e. 100 yards in length, numbered from each end zone in one yard increments, in ascending order to a common 50 yard line).
The persons charged with providing play by play annunciation and commentary (announcers, commentators, etc.) must have accurate information about the yards gained or lost on a given play relative to the line of scrimmage. Additionally, this information must be ascertained and reported quickly and accurately, in real time. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that the time span between some plays (e.g. a “hurry up” scenario) can be as few as 5 to 10 seconds.
Conventionally, the announcer must locate the yard markers (maintained by field personnel) and perform a mental calculation of yards lost or gained for each play. This becomes especially difficult when the ball traverses the 50 yard line.
The present invention overcomes these problems, as well as provides other objects and advantages that will be apparent to those of skill in the art, by providing a system of first and second wheels, movable with respect to each other, that are marked in such a way as to allow the speedy calculation of yards gained or lost relative to the line of scrimmage.
A first wheel is divided into 120 increments (each marked with a notch) equally placed around the entire periphery of the wheel. The increments are marked in ascending order from 1 to 99, then in descending order from −20 to −1. The 0 position is marked with an arrow originating from the center of the wheel. It is labeled as the line of scrimmage (LOS) marker.
A large indicia is provided every fifth number (i.e. 5, 10, 15, . . . 95, −20, −15, . . . −5). Smaller indicia are provided at increments of one between the large indicia. Two opposing arrows marked “yards gained” (clockwise oriented), and “yards lost” (counterclockwise oriented) point away from the line of scrimmage arrow.
A second wheel is marked with 120 increments (each marked with a notch) that correspond in size and location to the notches of the first wheel. The second wheel is marked starting at zero yards (marked as “goal” to indicate the goal line) in ascending order, in increments of 1, to a common 50, then in descending order from 49 to the goal line. There are 19 unmarked increments on the second wheel.
In operation, the first wheel is turned so that the LOS marker aligns with the indicia on the second wheel to correspond to the line of scrimmage (current ball position) as marked by the field personnel. After the subsequent play ends, the field personnel move the line of scrimmage to correspond to the new field position. At this point, the new field position is found on the second wheel. Then, the corresponding indicia on the first wheel is noted. This number reflects how many yards were gained (or lost). This number is reported and the first wheel is again rotated so that the LOS marker corresponds to the new ball position and the process is repeated. Thus, the yards gained or lost can be accurately and speedily reported without having to perform a mental calculation. This procedure can be equally well applied to interceptions, fumbles, punts, and kickoffs.